Game
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Viñeta; Un juego. Secreto, sucio. Ilógico, tonto. Inmoral, indecente. Perfecto. Leah/Edward. Regalo de cumpleaños para Cafesitodeldia.


**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Lo demás me pertenece.

**Summary**: Viñeta; Un juego. Secreto, sucio. Ilógico, tonto. Inmoral, indecente. Perfecto. Leah/Edward. Regalo de cumpleaños para Cafesitodeldia.

**Nota: **Regalo de cumpleaños para mi espo-geme, Cafesitodeldia aka Annie. Espoamíademialmaydemitodo, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Ya se que es horrible crecer, por eso te invito a venir conmigo a El País de Nunca Jamás. Que tengas un hermoso día, y te regalen todo lo que deseas. Eres malditamente increíble, y jamás creí que me encontraría con alguien como tú. Única, especial, simplemente asombrosa. TEAMOINTENSAMENTE y sabes que es malditamente insoportable y hasta enfermizo(?) Muchobastante(l):3 ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :D

* * *

**Game**

«Fácil de iniciar,  
difícil de acabar».

Leah estampa el cuerpo de Edward contra un árbol, haciéndolo gruñir y ladearse. Ignoran eso. Se acerca, un poco y otro más, y entonces quedan demasiado cerca. Tanto, que si alguno de los dos atacara, el otro moriría fácilmente. Pero «pelear» no es lo que se pasa por la mente de alguno de ellos. No. Pasa algo parecido, pero con gemidos en vez de gritos de dolor, y besos en vez de golpes.

Edward le dice en silencio que lo haga, que realmente lo desea. Y Leah, tan desconfiada, retrocede un poco y lo inspecciona. Su cabello cobrizo, tan despeinado como sí lo que van a hacer ya hubiera pasado. Su nariz recta, su mandíbula fuerte, sus labios rojos, delgados. Sus ojos dorados, grandes, cargados de deseo. Su pecho marcado, su pantalón destrozado. Y se da cuenta de que él realmente quiere lo mismo que ella. Ambos lo desean.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres, Edward?  
—Sí, por favor.  
—Ruégalo.  
—Por favor, Leah, te necesito.

Edward siempre ha sido un caballero, siempre lo será. Por eso espera a que ella toma la iniciativa. Y le da luz verde cuando Leah le besa los labios tan fuerte, intensamente bruscos, femeninamente rudos. Sus delicadas manos calientes viajan a su nuca, quemándole la piel de los hombros, y Leah tiembla cuando los grandes brazos congelados de él le rodean la cintura, pegándola a sí mismo, restregándose contra ella. Y no es precisamente de frió.

La piel morena de ella brilla aún más obscura aún lado de la palidez del vampiro, y él se ve aún más pálido comparado con la piel morena de Leah. Eso solo es otro recordatorio de lo distintos que son, tan malditamente opuestos, intensamente diferentes.

—Apestas, Edward.  
Leah arruga la nariz, realmente no soporta el olor. Sí no lo deseara tanto, ya se hubiera ido. Edward se ríe de ella, haciéndola fruncir el ceño.  
—Tú también. Hueles malditamente mal a vinagre, Leah.  
—Y tú como a agua con azúcar, empalagosamente dulce. Creo que te puedo ya te puedo saborear en la lengua.  
—Saboréate esta.

Leah es morena, caliente, intensa, grosera, imprudente y esta viva. En cambio Edward es pálido, frió, tranquilo, respetuoso, caballeroso y esta muerto. Pero dejan eso a lado, al momento en que él la penetra, fuerte y duro, sin preocuparse por la brusquedad. Por que a ella así le gusta, se lo dice, se lo repite a cada momento.

—Más fuerte, Edward, más. No te detengas. No te preocupes. Más, sí, así, duro.

Sus diferencias les recuerdan el error. Cómo solo estan cayendo una y otra vez, a pesar de murmurar al final que no lo volverían a hacer. Les recuerda los débiles que son, por caer con una simple mirada, una simple palabra.

Lo peor de todo es qué no sienten nada de culpa, a pesar que todo esta malditamente mal. Edward ya no puede con más pecados, que se acumulan en las cicatrices de Leah, llevándolos a ambos al infierno y después al cielo. Una y otra vez.

Ahora juegan que es la última vez, y que mañana no van a caer en lo mismo. Juegan a que es la última vez que él la embiste, que le besa los pechos, que le muerde el cuello. La última vez que ella le recorrerá el pecho congelado con la lengua, le morderá los labios, el cuello, la oreja. Quizá no les sale tan bien.

—Adiós, chupasangre.  
—Hasta nunca, Leah.

Invierten las frases, lo que dicen es lo contrario. Estan tan seguros de que el juego se repetirá mañana. Leah no necesita saber que Edward es un hombre de palabra, y Edward no necesita leer la mente de Leah para comprobar que es cierto.

Por que es eso. Un juego. Secreto, sucio. Ilógico, tonto. Inmoral, indecente.

Perfecto.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? x)  
Dejen review porque sí(?)  
Annie, espero que te haya gustado.**  
A**nalu**C**.


End file.
